moddbfandomcom-20200213-history
Game ideas: Open Source MMORPG
By Chase_tm Rationale: With all the MMORPG's out there, it's quite a task just to pick which one to truly spend your time developing your character/s. It would be nice if you could play all the available MMORPG's using just one character account. You could then play WoW for one day then EverQuest the next using and developing just one character. Stats should be standardized while the skills would be game-dependent, but all character data would be saved under just one account. That would truly be something, would it? Maybe when hell freezes over... WAAAH! Concept: Since hell probably won't freeze anytime this millenium, we gamers must make it happen our way, in our time (I hope). What I'm suggesting is an MMORPG where any kind of RPG style is playable be it turn-based, third-person, first-person, top-view, side-scrolling, platform, tile-based, etc. You get my drift (do you really now?!?). The main thing is that you gain experience, improve your stats, have an inventory, earn lots of moolah, have an HQ and all the usual stuff that have long been standardized with RPG's -- no matter what style you were playing. Just one account for all those games. Nice, huh? How to make it possible: Obviously, such an MMORPG would be massive not just in terms of players, but also the game itself. Just imagine all those type of games under just one roof! BUT HOW, you ask? Well, first thing to do is for all of us gamers to UNITE! (crowd applauds) This means that all gamers must contribute all their resources (meaning PC resources) to the GAME. Not physically, but NET-wise. The game will basically have one main server (where the accounts and all the character records are stored and accessed. This will also be the host for the GAME's main world. In this dream world, Neo, you can move freely (oops, I got carried away there). This main world will be analogous to the homepage of any website for discussion purposes. Like a website, you can "surf" the main world, "visit" other pages in the site and all that same shit but in the GAME. The best part here are the "external links" and this is were your PC resource kicks in The "external links" will be handled by the client applications on each players' PC. A player can specify if their PC can be used as an external resource by the GAME. Depending on their PC's capabilities, they can host any of the aforementioned RPG styles that they will choose. Their PC will become an additional map accesible from the GAME's main world, something like their own kingdom. Based on the RPG style they chose, they will decide what to build (depending on their acquired resources i.e. wood, stone, metal, crystals), what visitors can buy & the prices (based on their products, trade agreements and economies), what type of NPC's they will hire (based on their charisma stat and "kingdom" level), what monsters can be fought (the higher their "kingdom's" level, the bigger the chance they will attract high-level monsters which mean more XP for high-level visitors), rules (is PK-ing allowed? In town or outside? What happens to pickpocket-visitors who get caught? Kick from kingdom or fined?), tax for all the visitors (the maximum tax will depend on their "kingdom's" level), what skills are applicable (haggling for trade? Sword or small guns or science & range for rocket launchers? Pickpocket or sweet talk for con-visitors? Swimming isn't of much use in a desert environment, but in a Waterworld, it's a different story) All these are very much dependent on their PC's capabilities because if their PC can't handle the load, visitors will be experiencing a lot of lag, hence less visitors, less tax, less trade, less resources, less... everything. Also, asides from maintaining their "kingdom" they can venture out to the GAME's main world to play there, visit other players' kingdoms, form trade agreements, etc. With this kind of gameplay, players must divide their time between managing their "kingdoms" or playing other players' "kingdoms." The "kingdoms" need not necessarily be actual kingdoms; they can be anything the players want them to be called. If the RPG style is medieval, of course kingdoms should be the norm. But if the style is post-nuclear a la the Fallout Series, it would be a wasteland and the owner could either be the warlord or the mayor. Players will get to choose which "external link" they will visit more often. They can choose what RPG style they will play without wasting a second of their virtual time because their XP, gold, inventory, skills, etc. will all be improved. So all that is needed now is for people with much more experience than me in programming and who will also share this vision of a game with me. So all you die-hard RPG fans cum programmers out there, HELP WANTED!!! I cannot program full-time due to the fact that I am still learning. But this has ben in my head for quite some time now so hopefully, more experienced programers can share their views on how I should go about implementing this GAME. Thank you for your time in reading my idea. I hope I can start soon. FYI I can only surf on weekends, mostly on Sundays since I have a job weekdays and family on weeknights. See also * Game ideas: Open Source MMO Revised Category:Game ideas